Physical Comfort or Love ?
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: Regina and Emma have something going on. Regina says it is an affair. Emma says it is a relationship. Whatever it is, it evolves into the one thing everybody is looking for in their life. Love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show. I just play with them and my imagination.

_What are you doing, Regina? You can't fall for the savior._

It is late at night. Emma is asleep, laying with her head on your naked chest. After an hour of ravishing each others bodies. She has just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. You know, because by now you know her breathing pattern. You and her are having an affair. Nothing more, nothing less.

At least that's what you tell yourself.

Sometimes after the mind-blowing sex, when she immediately falls asleep and you stay awake, you catch yourself letting your guard down. You look at her, feel her soft touch when she is holding onto you while she is sleeping. It warms your heart. When you run your fingers through her hair. When you have a moment and you actually believe she has the ability to look right into your soul. When she leaves small notes for you. When she stands up for you in public, even if you tell her not to. All the small things.

_You are beginning to fall for her._

This can't be happening. You've never been someone like that. It was always about simple arrangements when you had a partner. Both got the physical comfort they needed and then everyone went their own way. Simple as that. But with Emma it is something different. It is like playing with fire. And damn you love to get burned.

Regina POV:

Absentmindedly I stroke her head and put some streins back behind her ear. Upon realizing what I do I immediately stop myself and try to get up from the bed. Try to put some physical distance to clear my messy thoughts. I try not to wake her as I slip out and put my bathrobe on. Leaning against the wall and looking over to the bed and her, I see that she is still searching for me. Snuggling into my pillow. It is an affective gesture and I catch myself smiling, which is wrong. I need to get out of this room. I need some air. I need my control back. I quietly make my way downstairs into the garden. I walk over to my pool and put my feet in, sitting on the side.

_Keep it together, Regina. God, I have to stop this. I can't fall for her…_

Emma POV:

"Regina?" I ask into the darkness, while rubbing my eyes. I feel on her side of the bed. It is still warm, she cannot have gone long. I can see that she is not in the bathroom. I get up and look for my underwear.

_At least put something on._

I see the dimmed-light is switched on in the garden. Seeing her sitting on the edge of the pool with a small breeze blowing through her brunette hair, it is a beautiful sight. A few minutes pass and I just watch her looking out into the night before I make my way downstairs to her.

General POV:

It is silent. The night is warm, but not warm enough to be sitting outside nearly naked. On the brunette's skin goose bumps are visible as a shiver runs down her spine.

Emma quietly comes out of the house, carrying a blanket. As she approaches Regina she carefully places it around the older woman's form. Regina startles.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…I just thought that you might be cold" Emma sits down besides Regina, also dangling her feet in the water.

"Thank you" Regina says calmly, pulling the blanket more around her shoulders.

Both women look up in the air, enjoying the peaceful moment. The stars are even visible tonight.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Emma is curious. Regina contemplates her answer before responding

"I don't see how this is any of your business, Miss Swan" Emma turns her body more towards Regina.

"Cut the crap with this Miss Swan-thing, Regina. We are way past that. Don't you think?" Emma says smiling. Regina also turns to her

"Maybe we shouldn't" Emma doesn't really understand.

"How am I supposed to understand that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't continue this little affair we have" Her eyes have landed onto Emma's where they get lost. Quickly she looks away focusing back on the water-surface.

"Our little affair? Is that what you call it? I know you're not into labels and all, but to call this an affair?"

Emma is pretty pissed off. The blonde gets up.

"Emma, wait.." Emma stops and turns to the sitting brunette.

"Regina, we have this "little affair" as you call it going on for about 4 months now. We go out and do things together besides having sex. I rarely go home after our sessions. It hasn't only been about fucking for a long time now. I know we haven't made it official until now, and I did not want to push you to anything in case it was too soon for you. So I waited. I'm still waiting, and now you call our relationship a "little affair"? You can't seriously believe what you're saying. There is something between us…" Emma sighs patiently.

"Nonsense, Emma. This is a simple arrangement between two people, who enjoy each other and seek physical comfort" Regina tries to sound confidently, not knowing who she wants to convince more, Emma or herself.

"Did you just call me a fuck-buddy? I am here to provide you with physical comfort?" by now anger changed into hurt, Emma has tears in her eyes, not believing what she is hearing. Regina immediately stands up

"No, Emma..It's complicated" She tries to move towards Emma, who instantly backs away.

"What? Are we on Facebook or what? It's complicated? Screw this. I'm leaving…" She angrily turns around and goes, leaving Regina behind.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A week passes until Regina plucks up the courage to send Emma a text message. The brunette can't take the distance anymore. Not hearing from Emma for a whole week is a long time; normally not a day passes without them communicating in some form. Regina realizes that she really misses the blonde.

**Hey Emma, how are you? Can we talk? R**

Regina turns towards the pile of folders on her desk. The past few days have not been very productive, because Regina couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind constantly went to the blonde beauty she had hurt deeply with her words.

After a few minutes there is a message on her phone. Regina grabs her phone happily.

**Hey, what can I do for you, fuck-buddy? Need some physical comfort**? **E**

Regina instantly types away, trying to correct the mess.

**Don't be like that. Can we please talk? R**

After a few minutes Regina looks on her phone: NO MESSAGE.

The afternoon goes by without any incident. As the brunette enters her home she checks her phone again only to find that Emma still hasn't replied.

_Damn, this is really messed this up. But it's for the best. Emma is a heartbreaker and I'm not sure if I'm capable of fixing my heart, if she suddenly decides to run. Like she has always done in the past..._

After another few days pass and Emma still hasn't shown any signs that she is willing to talk to the brunette, Regina is furious about the blonde's stubbornness. Henry is away for the week in a summer camp and therefore Regina has no reason not to drown her sorrows away with her famous apple cider.

After her fifth glass and a long movie marathon of 2 Broke Girls, a show she has watched very often with Emma in the last weeks, Regina falls asleep on the couch only to awake startled when a thunder makes its presence known.

Regina's first thought goes to the blonde woman, who likely is crawling under her covers trying to hide.

_Emma! She is all alone in her apartment, since Henry is away. She might be scared. I should go there, even if she doesn't want to talk to me. I need to go, just to make sure she is okay. Yeah, totally reasonable, Regina..._

The brunette storms out of her apartment. Not caring that she has drunk apple cider not long ago, only focussing on getting to the blonde as fast as possible.

While Regina arrives the storm gets even wilder, more dangerous. Regina finds herself soaked to the core, because of the huge amount of rain that falls upon her in the small distance between her car and Emma's door. A few seconds pass after the older woman has knocked on the door.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Emma asks startled with messy hair that looks like she's been hiding under something. Regina lets herself into Emma's apartment and just walks past the blonde "Making sure you're okay, silly" Regina says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh wow, now you care? To see if your fuck-buddy is okay? You know what…" Emma rambles herself into rage. Regina, who has moved into the kitchen with Emma closely behind turns around

"Emma, stop. You need to give me a chance to explain myself" the blonde just looks at Regina, breathing in as suddenly a loud crashing sound is audible outside on the street. The women look into each other's eyes, alarmed, before they both ran out the door.

On the street there is a truck that has collided with a street light, which has fallen onto the truck. The rain is still pouring down heavily. Emma runs without thinking to the passengers, who look unconscious.

"Regina, call 911. Hurry" Emma shouts behind her. Regina tells the blonde to be careful out in the storm while she stands back on the porch doing as she was told. Immediately afterwards she runs to the accident and to the pavement where Emma has pulled the man from the driver seat. Regina hurries to her side, while flames emerge from the car's engine.

"How can I help, Emma?" Regina is frightened and seeks guidance from the kneeling blonde.

"Just hold his head like this. I don't know about his injuries"

The flames shoot up into the air. Emma stands up running over there.

"No Emma" Regina shouts scared. Emma doesn't stop while answering

"There is a little girl in there. I can't leave her in there"

Emma runs over to pull the girl out while the flames come nearer to the automobiles interior. Regina can only helplessly watch the scene. She is emotional and starts to cry as she sees the blonde coming her way away from the danger zone with a small girl in her arms. A heroic image, the savior she is.

She smiles and both women lock eyes as suddenly an explosion happens that sends the blonde flying through the air. Regina screams and suddenly everything is black…

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Madam mayor, you're awake. I'm glad. How are you feeling?" Dr. Whale asks Regina, who feels like she's been hit by a bus. Suddenly she remembers what happened.

"I'm fine. Where is Henry? Where is Emma Swan?" Regina attempts to sit up straight only to be gently laid down by the doctor again.

"Henry is at Snow's place. Emma is also in the hospital…" he looks down at his feet.

"How is she?" the brunette looks terrified, Dr. Whale can't remember if he has ever seen her like that.

"She is in a coma. Her vitals are stable, but her body has suffered a lot of damage because of the impact"

Regina feels tears in the back of her eyes. She tries to hold it together.

"I need to see her" she says determined.

"I don't see why, madame mayor" Regina sits up straight even though she hurts like hell.

"Because I'm the mayor. I need to look after my employees. Now bring me to her room" she is full in her mayor mode- with a cold glance and straight posture.

_Because I need to see that she is alive and still breathing, I can't lose her._

Regina POV:

After meeting Henry and assuring him that I'm fine, I am confronted with Snow and Charming, who also sit in front of Emma's room. As I attempt to go in Snow stands up and blocks my path.

"I don't think that you should go in there" she says with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Listen, I need to see Emma..." I attempt to move past her, which I fail at because she pushes me back.

"No Regina, you've hurt her. A lot. Now Emma is hurting physically too. I can't let her suffer more because of you. I know how things have been between you two lately, Emma told me. You won't go near her now" I tremble.

"No, please. I need to see her. I can't…" I try to convince her as she interrupts me.

"No. Not on my watch. Leave, Regina" Seeing her determination I can't do anything besides turning around and leaving with slouched shoulders.

Dr. Whale has released me from the hospital. My injuries are nothing, just some bruises that will heal.

Not wanting to leave I walk up the stairs. To the roof, where I sit and watch the town. Needing the air to clear my thoughts.

Why does she always have to get herself into trouble? She is such a genuinely good person. Without thinking she has thrown herself into the scenery, determined to save the little girl.

For a moment I can't breathe. I collapse and burst into tears.

The thought of losing her now feels as if someone is ripping my heart out.

I realize, that Emma is so much more than what I've acknowledged before. I sob even more as the realization comes over me like a wave of the ocean.

_You love her. And there is no possibility to deny that. You are in love with Emma. And now she might never hear you tell her exactly what you feel for her._

__Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Later when it's already past 9 o'clock Regina makes her way over to Emma's room again. Snow and Charming have taken Henry home, which Regina is grateful for. She doesn't trust herself to be able to care for the young boy like she would need to right now.

Silently the brunette closes the door after entering Emma's room and sits down on the seat next to Emma, who is connected to a lot of strange looking machine with beeping sounds.

Regina sobs quietly, taking the blondes hand into her own.

Emma looks like she is sleeping, peaceful and calm. A flick of hair has fallen out of place. Regina moves it behind the blonde's ear. Cupping her cheek and gazing at her lovingly.

"I love you, Emma. And I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you were nothing more than an affair.

You mean everything to me. And I'm sorry that it took me so damn long to realize that…." She tries to blink back the tears that are forming in her eyes again, failing to do so. She pauses to collect herself.

"God, you look so beautiful, even now attached to those machines. I can't think of anything that could compare to your beauty, Emma. I don't know if I ever told you that. When you wake up, I'll make sure to tell you every day, if you still want me in your life. After my harsh words I'd understand if you don't"

Regina swallows audibly as she takes in Emma's situation again.

"Why did you have be the goddamn hero again? Of course, I love you for doing that. Being the heroic, genuinely good person you are. But I hate you, because now you are laying here because of your urge to save everyone in danger. And now you might never know how much you mean to me… I love you, Emma Swan, please wake up" After that Regina collapses again.

Emma POV:

In the distance I can hear voices. Different ones. Everything is blurry, like I'm in the ocean and try to catch what people above the surface tell me. I hear Henry. Other times I hear Snow and Charming. Even Dr. Whale. And then I hear Regina.

It must have got me pretty badly. Every piece of conversation I note I get nearer to the surface.

_Damn, Emma, wake up. They need you._

I feel myself drifting off to a deep slumber again.

Suddenly I wake up only to look into Dr. Whale's face.

"Miss Swan, you're awake" he seems relieved.

"How is the little girl?" I ask weakly. My voice sounds hoarse.

"She is fine, thanks to you" happily I nod as I listen to him telling me about everything that happened while I was out.

**X**

"What did Henry mean, when he said that Regina was here?" Emma's voice sounded like she is nearly back to normal again. The blonde looks feisty across her bed, where her mother Snow White is sitting on.

"Well, Emma, she might have been here. And I might have told her not to go into your room and bother you"

"What?" Snow looked sheepishly down at her feet.

"I wanted to get back at her for treating you the way she did, Emma. My motherly instincts…" Emma interrupts her at that point.

"Whatever there happened between Regina and I only concerns Regina and I. This has nothing to do with you, so please" the blonde shudders because of her surfacing anger.

"I know and I'm sorry, Emma" the pixie-haired woman looks apologetic. Emma believes her and nods. They continue talking about everything that has happened in the last 3 days.

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

It is a week later that Emma and Regina occasionally meet by the cherry tree they've often visited together. From this point one has a beautiful view onto the lake that is attached.

Regina sits on a blanket with a cup of coffee in her hands, lost in her thoughts. The blonde approaches with slow steps, partially because she doesn't want to scare Regina and partially because she can't walk any faster with her still healing wounds.

When she comes to a halt besides Regina the older woman doesn't even register the presence. She is still deep in her thoughts.

Emma confidently leans against the tree

"What are you thinking about?" Regina blinks afraid of hallucinating. She follows where she suspects the voice has come from and sees Emma standing a meter away. Quickly she gets up and nearly crushes the blonde with a bear hug.

"Emma, you're out of hospital, I'm so glad" Regina tries to hold back her tears.

_Do not cry, Regina. When have you gotten so damn emotional?_

"Yeah, Whale released me this morning. He wanted to still keep me, but I couldn't stay there any longer" Regina stands back.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks concerned.

"I'm fine" Emma lies.

"You're not. You're hurting, right?" Regina sees past the lie, she always had the ability with Emma.

Emma smiles through gritted teeth.

"I might be hurting" Regina guides her to the blanket

"Please, sit down, it might help"

Emma shakes her head. The brunette understands the hesitation.

"Listen Emma, I…" Emma waits patiently.

"I have had a lot of time to think. About everything. About you. And me. After your mother basically denied me the access to your room. I have to admit, that I deserved that" Regina gets quieter towards the end.

"Hey, no pressure, fuck-buddy" Emma shakes it off not willing to let the older woman know that she heard her in the hospital.

"No Emma, please don't say that. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry for treating you like that" Regina looks ruefully, Emma perceives.

Suddenly Emma's phone starts ringing. A call for the sheriff. After leaving the hospital Emma had immediately gone to the sheriff's station and told the secretary to redirect every incoming call back to her cellphone.

"I'll let it ring" Regina waits, but the sounds doesn't stop. The brunette looks down at her feet while saying

"It sounds urgent" Emma nods and answers the call in her sheriff mode.

Regina catches enough of it to know that Emma is needed back at the station.

As the blonde finishes she turns back to Regina.

"I'm so sorry, but I really have to leave. I know you're not finished and I hate myself for leaving right now, but please can it wait?" Regina nods attempting to fake a smile.

"Of course, dear. It can wait" Emma smiles apologetic and hurries away.

**X**

Back at the station Emma is really angry at her secretary for calling her back for some stupid paperwork that needed her signing. She slams the door behind her as she sits down at her desk.

She hears a knock on her door and shouts back in annoyed matter

"No, Cynthia, leave me alone"

She is startled to see Regina entering her office with quick steps and making her way over to behind the desk, right into Emma's personal space.

"I'm sorry, Emma. It can't wait. I need to tell you now. I.….I love you. And I'll be damned if I let you throw yourself into the next savior-situation with you risking your life again without having told you about my feelings for you.

I love you, Emma Swan. And I…" Emma doesn't let her finish and shuts her up with a passionate bruising kiss. Regina grabs the blonde's waist and pulls her closer, needing to feel her directly in front of her after being so close to losing her forever. Emma deepens the kiss while grabbing onto Regina's neck. They make out for several minutes when the lack of oxygen becomes too much they part their lips.

"It took you damn long, Regina. If I had known that all I had to do was let myself get thrown through the air like that, I might have done it sooner" She chuckles still keeping Regina within kissing-reach.

"Don't remind me. And if you ever dare to pull a stunt like that again" Emma silences her with a kiss again.

"Just for the record, I love you too"

Emma POV: 

What a day it has been, I think as I close all the doors at the station after me. Being back to work even if it is only some light paperwork feels good. Feels normal.

Regina telling me that she loves me is what gave me the whole day a 1000-watt smile. I still can't believe it.

I drive home to my apartment and notice from downstairs that the lights are switched on. I walk up to the door.

_Please not a welcome home gathering from Snow, all I want to do is crawl into my bed. _

General POV:

As she opened the door a beautiful set up dinner table is in front of her. Emma puts her jacket away and takes her shoes off

"Hello?" No answer. As she takes in the beautiful luminated room she can't help but think that no one ever has put up that much of an effort for her. The blonde is touched deeply by the gesture.

She makes her way into the kitchen where she finds Regina frantically rummaging through the cabinets.

Upon hearing the approaching steps Regina turns around with a smile.

"Emma, you're home"

"Yeah, care to tell me what's the occasion for all this effort?" Emma grins at Regina and moves around the kitchen counter to stand in front of the brunette. Both woman lean in for a kiss.

"Sure, but I'd like to have dinner with you first. My Carbonara sauce might burn if I don't take care of it right now. Why don't you go over and have a seat?" Their foreheads still touching.

"Is there enough time for me to quickly change and take a shower?"

"Sure thing, dear" Emma nods and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before she hurries through the loft.

After the dinner both woman sit in front of the chimney with a glass of wine in hand.

"I have to admit that this was the best Spaghetti Carbonara I've ever eaten. A girl could get used to such treatment" Emma winks at Regina before the older woman sits straight up before her.

"Emma, this dinner was meant to be an apology. For the way I've treated you. I'm sorry about everything" Regina says calmly looking at the blonde excusing.

"It's okay, Regina" Emma interrupts caressingly touching Regina's hands.

"No please, I need to get this out right this time" Emma nods understandingly.

"I am sorry about everything. I really am. And to make it up to you I want to start from the beginning. I'd like to take you out for dinner, hold hands in public, the whole thing. I don't want to meet secretly anymore. So, Emma Swan..." Regina smiles

"…will you go on a date with me?" the blonde grinningly answers

"There's nothing I'd like to do more " and leans up for a kiss.

"I love you" Regina whispers between kisses.

"I love you, too. But seriously, this was our first date. I've never had a more perfectly one. This can be our first date, right?" Emma grins widely and attempts to kiss Regina's neck. A hot make out-session evolves until Regina's phone stops the women. Regina hurries into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Emma follows Regina, who is in the doorway, putting on her coat and shoes.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

"This was Kelly, the girl who watches over Henry tonight and keeps him company. I told her that I'll be back before 12"

"But, we weren't finished over there" Emma practically whines. While moving back into Regina's personal space.

"Well, since this is technically our first date, I'd say we should say our goodbyes and wait for the next date" Regina grins.

"You're mean, you know that?" Emma complains about not getting to spend the night with her love.

"Well, I'm the evil queen, remember?..." winking she continues

"…thank you, Emma, I had a lovely evening with you" Emma looks sincere while responding

"No, I must thank you for the lovely evening, the dinner was delicious and I…" she doesn't get to finish because Regina has her lips firmly attached to her and kisses her with all she has. After a few moments Regina stops grinningly

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. What did you want to say, dear?" Emma still weak in the knees from that kiss declares

"I don't know, when you kiss me like that I can't think properly..." Emma smiles.

"…you could continue doing that. I know you love messing with my head" the blonde tries to seduce the older woman into staying.

"As tempting as that might be I need to get back to our son. And were on the first date, remember? That's why I'll control myself now and back off before I ravish you against that door…." both women sigh longingly

"...It was a pleasure, good night"

"Good night, Regina" Emma looks after the brunette leaving to her car.

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Finale

Regina arrives home several minutes later. As she parks her car in the garage she receives a message. She grabs her purse and opens the message.

**I like this romantic side of you. Can't wait for our next date. But this time I'll do the wooing. Tuesday at 8 and I'll pick you up. Good night. I Love You. - E**

Smiling the mayor goes into the mansion. Enjoying the feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Love.

**X **

After Regina has paid Kelly and brought her home she had a long talk with Henry, who was very supporting of the whole situation. She brought him to bed and cleaned up the mess they had made.

Now she is lying in bed at 3 in the morning and still can't go to sleep. Only thinking about the blonde, who is likely snoring in her bed across town.

Suddenly there is a knock at her door. Regina looks onto the nightstand at her clock. - 3.08 am -

Who' d have the guts to knock at the mayor's door at this hour?

The older woman puts on her bathrobe and quietly goes downstairs.

She opens the door to find Emma waiting on the other side.

"Emma. What are you doing here? Is everything alright? " Emma looks frantic and throws Regina against the nearest wall.

"Screw this first date rule. I want you so bad. I had to come here" Emma gets out between kisses. She continues her path of kisses along Regina's neck. A shiver runs through the older woman's body as she instantly reacts to Emma's actions. Moans escape both out of their throats.

"I need some physical comfort, madame mayor" Emma chuckles.

Regina immediately stops.

"This is not funny, Miss Swan. This is a bad move" Regina changes their position and pins the blonde with her hands over her head against the wall.

"Well, I've been a bad girl…" They both chuckle and their first night of making love as a couple begins.

**X **

Some weeks pass. Both women are really happy with their newfound relationship. Everything is going steady and fine. Besides some jealousy-escapades from Emma, who doesn't like how everyone loves to ogle had her girlfriend. But she couldn't really blame them.

Today I had been date night again. The couple attended the local cinema and went afterwards for a romantic dinner.

Henry was over at his grandparents' home so both women had the house to themselves.

Which they really made use of with a few exhausting but still beautiful hours of love-making.

In the middle of the night Regina suddenly awakes. She feels the blonde holding tight onto her middle with her hair draped over Regina's chest.

Smilingly Reginas strokes the blondes head. The brunette looks onto the clock next to her bed -6.02 am -

Carefully she positioned the blonde on her bed while she herself gets up and grabs her bathrobe and a small box that she slips into her bathrobe pocket. She turns back to the bed again and lovingly places the blanket up against Emma's side.

Regina prepares herself a cup of cocoa before she sits down at the edge of her pool, dangling her feet in.

She sits there and watches the surface, the rise of a new day. The sun must go up in a few minutes.

Still deep in thought she doesn't sense the blonde approaching her sleepily.

Emma sits besides Regina dangling her feet in the water like she did weeks ago.

"Last time I found you sitting here we had a talk that didn't go all too well for us" Emma says concerned.

Regina looks at her staring a moment lovingly.

"Care to tell me, what's on your mind, Regina?" Emma wants to know. Regina turns her body more to the blonde.

"Look at everything around us for a moment, Emma. Isn't it beautiful?" Emma simply watches the brunette and answers

"Yes, you are beautiful" Regina smiles at her widely.

"I'm sitting here thinking, because I have a question I want to ask you, but I don't know how you'll react. And I didn't know when the perfect time would be. But now is the perfect time I think" Emma swallows and gets stiff. Regina notices and smiles mischievously.

She pulls out the small box and holds it out so Emma can see it. Regina looks her in the eyes and says:

"Emma Swan, will you…" Emma holds her breath "..move in with me?" With that she opens the box to reveal a small key with a heart at the end.

"Regina" Emma's eyes show relieve and happiness.

"I thought that you basically already live here and everything would be perfect if I could wake up every morning next to you. I know it sounds cliche, but I think it's the right time for us…" Emma has tears in her eyes as she looks up to Regina and says

"It's perfect…. I'd love to move in with you and Henry, Regina" Emma carefully places the box aside before basically throwing herself onto Regina for a kiss.

While making out the blonde untangles her bathrobe and maneuvers herself into the warm pool to stand between Regina's legs.

"You had me worried for a few seconds" Emma manages to get out between kisses.

"I know, I saw how you stiffened when I pulled out the box so I made the most of it with my dramatic stop. It was quite the view to see you panic, dear"

"Not nice" Emma says while opening Regina's bathrobe and lifting her from the edge into the pool.

"Besides, when I get to the stage of proposing I'd like to be the one to do it" Regina stops and looks at her shocked.

"You'd want to get married someday, Emma?"

"Of course, everyone shall know that this queen belongs to me"

"Everyone knows already, that I'm yours…" The kissing continues.

"Say that again" Emma husks in the brunette's ear. Smiling the brunette responds equally whispering

"I'm yours, Emma Swan"

That's it. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
